Un bonbon et des plaisirs
by R1nn0yu3
Summary: Des bonbons, Hiei, Kurama, du yaoi... Que du bonheur...
1. Des bonbons à la fraise

_Titre : Un bonbon et des plaisirs.  
Auteur : Rinnoyue Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho Genre : Yaoi Couple : Hiei X Kurama Disclaimer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur. Je ne fais que les utiliser et les mettre en scène dans un autre contexte.  
Note : premier essai sur Yu Yu Hakusho, après avoir lu pas mal de texte de kaneda26._

_**Un bonbon et des plaisirs...**_

**Chapitre Un.**

Hiei effectuait ses missions, Kurama vivait sa vie d'étudiant, il ambitionnait d'être professeur de biologie, il aimait les sciences et les plantes, et la plupart des livres qu'ils possédait traitaient de ce sujet. Mais quelque part, planqués entre deux livres sur l'art de la décoration florale, il possédait quelques mangas aussi, il faut bien qu'il se détende de temps en temps, non ?  
Il avait aussi un placard dans son joli petit appartement, et dans ce placard il y avait pleins de sucreries, des bonbons à la fraise, à la framboise, des sucettes, des chewing-gum, etc... Et quelques gâteries salées aussi, des chips, des cacahuètes et j'en passe, pour ses invités. Kurama aimait inviter ses amis Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara et Yusuke. Il menait sa petite vie dans un train-train quotidien morne et ennuyeux, les combats lui manquait, certes il était à moitié humain, mais il était aussi à moitié démon, et il avait parfois le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Et il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, Hiei lui manquait énormément.  
Il avait décidé d'organiser une fête le soir même, il fit donc certaines courses en conséquence et acheta de l'alcool dont Kuwabara et Yusuke étaient friands, lui aussi aimait ça, mais il préférait le saké à la bière, que ses amis semblaient privilégier. En conséquence de cette petite fête, il passa prévenir ses amis, Yusuke et Keiko en premiers, bien entendu, puis il passa chez Kuwabara et pour finir il allait dans le Makai prévenir Hiei... Qui était absent, il laissa donc un mot à son intention pour le prévenir.

-Pas mal ta petite fête, Kurama, et Hiei, tu ne l'as pas invité ? Demanda Yusuke.

-Si, je lui ai laissé un mot, il va surement arriver... Répondit-il de façon quelque peu évasive, du moins, il espérait qu'il viendrait, car il avait envie de le voir.

-Bha moi je préfère pas qu'il soit là le nain pyromane ! Dit Kuwabara en tentant de draguer la jeune sœur de ce dernier, Yukina.

-QUI EST UN NAIN PYROMANE ?! Entendit-on soudain en direction du rebord de la fenêtre où le jeune démon de feu s'était posté, accroupi et en équilibre, tout en ayant balancé ses flammes sur le dragueur de service. ET T'APPROCHES PAS DE MA SŒUR !

-Du calme, o nii sama, dit cette dernière, et descends de là ! C'est dangereux ! L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de la belle femme des glaces, et Hiei ne put que céder devant ses grands yeux pleins de cette inquiétude.

-Hn. Fut sa seule réflexion.

La soirИe se passa donc, Keiko et Yusuke rentrèrent les premiers, ils Иtaient fatigués et voulaient profiter un peu du reste de la soirée, avait dit Yusuke en lançant un clin d'oeil à Kurama. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Kuwabara de partir. Hiei s'était endormi sur le canapИ, Kurama alla chercher un bonbon dans l'armoire et le mit dans sa bouche, fraise, ses favoris. Il prit le sachet avec lui, alla chercher un manga dans son étagère et commença à le lire. Hiei quant à lui s'agitait dans son sommeil, il grognait légèrement et marmonnait quelque chose, mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il arrivait souvent à son compagnon de faire des cauchemars et il savait très bien de quoi ils retournaient et il savait surtout qu'il valait mieux éviter de réveiller le Jaganshi.  
Il s'assit donc à son aise dans le fauteuil attenant et mangea son bonbon tranquillement, tout en lisant son manga, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter quelque coups d'œil vers le démon de feu, après tout, il était peut-être confiant, mais Kurama le savait fragile au fond de lui... C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais dit ses sentiments au jeune homme.  
Comment ? Comment pouvait-il avouer à son "meilleur ami" qu'il le désirait, que la nuit, ses fantasmes le concernait ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que son envie de lui était telle, que le Yoko en était venu à se trouver des coups d'une nuit. Bien sur, ses conquêtes ne se plaignaient pas, puisqu'il allait dans un Host Club lorsqu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, mais Kurama se sentait mal à l'aise, car il projetait son désir concernant le Jaganshi sur des humains qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais c'était ce qui lui plaisait, il ne connaissait pas ces hommes, et n'avait donc pas trop de remords... Excepté vis-à-vis de Hiei qu'il aimait, même s'il se refusait catégoriquement de poser un seul doigt sur lui, de peur de le perdre, quitte à choisir entre le voir en ami et le perdre pour toujours, il préfèrait le voir en ami.

Hiei sentait une douce odeur acidulée dans son sommeil, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? On dirait... L'odeur des fraises ! Hiei se réveilla légèrement et vit Kurama endormi dans le fauteuil, le manga sur ses genoux sur le point de tomber au sol, et l'odeur de fraise semblait venir de la bouche de son ami. Hiei était comme envoûté, il adorait les fraises ! Il n'en avait jamais mangé qu'une seule fois, mais il adorait ! Il s'approcha du Yoko, le regard pétillant et s'accroupit devant lui, il ramassa le manga, marqua la page et le posa sur la table en verre qui était en vis-à-vis du fauteuil et du canapé. Il regarda le bel éphèbe, Kurama était un homme superbe, il avait de longs cheveux rouges qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, mais il les avait noués pour lire, ce qui faisait ressortir la finesse des traits de son visage et cela lui donnait un charme fou, il avait des petites lunettes fines de lecture posées sur le nez ce qui accentuait l'air sexy qu'il avait sur le visage, on eut dit une gravure de mode, le jeune homme aurait facilement pu être mannequin avec sa taille de guêpe, ses traits fins, ses grands yeux verts, ses longs cheveux rouges et ses doigts de pianiste. Il faisait rêver bien des femmes, mais pourtant, le Jaganshi ne l'avait jamais vu avec aucune femme... Ni avec aucun homme par ailleurs, ce qui lui semblait étrange, Hiei était moins bien innocent que ses amis le croyait et il n'était pas naïf, lui aussi avait des envies par moment, même s'il ne disait pas... Et il ne le disait pas, parce que ses envies concernant le jeune homme assoupi en face de lui en ce moment... Le démon de feu était encore plus attiré par son ami qui à présent faisait émaner deux odeurs dans la pièce, la première étant celle de la rose, la seconde celle de la fraise, qui se mariait subtilement avec le parfum enivrant de la rose qui envoûtait Hiei chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du Yoko... Il s'approcha doucement du visage de son ami et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes...

A suivre...

Note de fin de chapitre : l'idée des bonbons m'est venue simplement, je fumais une cigarette dans mon salon quand je me suis dit, ayant le goût amer du tabac sur les lèvres, tient j'vais prendre un bonbon, ça sera toujours plus agréable (euh oui pour info chuis aux clopes roulées en ce moment, ça coûte moins cher et ça dure plus longtemps qu'un paquet ^^') bon donc revenons à nos moutons HUM HUM, DOOOOOOOOONC *se remet les idées en place* je me suis dit aussi que je voyais bien Kurama manger des bonbons, ce qui tranche avec sa taille, mais s'il a autant d'hommes dans son lit aussi... *sent soudain des épines sur sa peau*

Kurama : Pardoooooooon ? *sourire effrayant, doux mais effrayant*

Rin : ... Euh ... Rien, rien ^^' Je sais toi tu veux Hiei et t'y es fidèle mais chuteuh c'est pour les besoins de la fiction !! Kurama : J'aurai droit à une scène de Lemon avec Hiei ? *grand sourire toujours effrayant*

Rin *sentant les épines entrer dans sa chair* : mais bien sur !^-^... Si les lecteurs/lectrices en veulent... Donc chers lecteurs, lectrices, à vos Reviews que je sache ^^

Kurama : J'espère que j'aurai droit à une scène de Lemon.... ^-^ *fait lâcher l'emprise de sa plante sur Rin*

Rin : Pfiouuu... Je risque ma vie moi, et encore, Hiei n'a pas réagit lui... ^^'

Hiei : Y'a intérêt que ça soit bien sinon... *fait apparaître des flammes dans sa main*

Rin : Oui, oui, pas d'soucis ^^"' Je peux continuer mon explication maitenant ?^^'

Donc, comme je disais avec que les deux tourtereaux ne m'interrompent, j'ai eu l'idée de faire de Kurama un fan de bonbons par hasard ! Bha hey, c'est pas pour autant que ça sera une mauvaise fiction... Hein ? ^^'


	2. Une interruption mal venue

_Titre : Un bonbon et des plaisirs.  
_

_Auteur : Rinnoyue _

_Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho _

_Genre : Yaoi _

_Couple : Hiei X Kurama _

_Disclaimer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur. Je ne fais que les utiliser et les mettre en scène dans un autre contexte.  
_

_Note 1 : premier essai sur Yu Yu Hakusho, après avoir lu pas mal de texte de kaneda26.  
_

_Note 2 : Merci pour la Review Aélys, je ne savais te remercier que sur ce chapitre malheureusement puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir un compte ^^ Si jamais tu désires quelque chose fais m'en part et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Si tu écris des histoires ou a un blog j'y passerai si tu m'en donnes l'adresse ;)_

Chapitre Deux.

Kurama se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il senti quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres, il exprima une surprise hors norme voyant qu'il s'agissait des lèvres du Jaganshi. Il repoussa gentiment son ami et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Enfin le Yoko se rendait bien compte mais sur le coup de la surprise il ne sut que dire d'autre que cette phrase :

-Mais Hiei, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
-Hn.

Kurama voyait quelque peu trouble étant donné qu'il venait de s'éveiller, il se frotta les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de Hiei. Ce dernier détourna la tête et se mit a regarder le tapis fixement, son aura dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, un mélange de tristesse et de colère mal contenue et le Yoko commença à se soucier du Jaganshi.

-Hiei ?  
-Hn.  
Hiei ?  
-HN !  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Rien.  
-Toujours aussi éloquent...

Il s'accroupit au niveau de son ami et posa la main sur son visage, les yeux rouges de Hiei rencontrèrent le regard vert de Kurama, celui ci étaient empli d'inquiétude et de tristesse et se voilait légèrement, ternissant petit à petit les yeux du jeune homme, une larme coulant sur sa joue et il se détourna de son ami qui continuait de fuir son regard.  
Il marcha lentement en direction de la pièce attenante qui lui servait de chambre et il referma la porte, là il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et pleura silencieusement.

Lorsque l'éphèbe avait posé la main sur son visage, Hiei avait ressenti une sensation de bien être, il se sentait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment réagir, Kurama venait de le surprendre en train de l'embrasser ! Au moment ou il fuyait le regard de son ami, celui-ci se leva et le Jaganshi l'entendit s'éloigner lentement, il entendit aussi la porte claquer et un léger frottement. Il était complètement perdu, qu'aurait-il dШ faire ? S'excuser ? Prétexter que c'était l'alcool qu'il avait bu au cours de la soirée qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il ne savait pas, non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire...

Et pendant ce temps, Kurama se pose lui aussi des questions, il murmure :

-Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant ... Hiei m'a embrassé... Est-ce dû à l'alcool ? Il a bu beaucoup ce soir...

Il se lève alors et décide de mettre ça au clair. Il sortit de la chambre et sentit un léger courant d'air, voyant la fenêtre ouverte il pensa que Hiei avait du s'enfuir, il s'affaissa alors dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau, jamais, non, jamais il ne pourrait dire à Hiei ses sentiments, celui-ci avait surement dû agir sous l'influence de l'alcool...

Hiei ne savait pas que faire il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit puis il sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et s'y installa confortablement il était perdu dans ses sentiments et se demandait quoi faire et ce que voulait dire la réaction de Kurama. Il vit alors le jeune homme retourner dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il ne prit pas la peine de la fermer et se dirigea vers le fauteuil ou il se laissa aller aux larmes.

Un courant d'air, une présence, des bras qui l'entoure et la surprise se lit sur le visage de Kurama. Il serre les bras qui l'entoure et se tourne doucement, il rencontre un regard rouge, plein de douceur, il lit dans ce regard, il lit des mots d'amour que jamais Hiei ne sera capable de dire... Il fait chaud cette nuit mais l'air est doux, dans cet appartemment, on sent les parfums de la fraise et de la rose aussi et puis la douce odeur qui se dégage de la cuisine, un homme aux cheveux couleur sang s'affaire aux fourneaux pendant qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs attend le repas avec impatience. Ils mangent au calme mais Kurama éprouve des difficultés à rester de marbre face au regard plein de désir qui se pose sur lui et l'homme aux yeux rouges en rajoute, il fixe ses yeux sur son vis-à-vis et ne le lâche pas, il suit tous ses mouvements du regard, les gestes de Kurama sont élégants, il termine son repas et n'a pas le temps d'agir qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres de Hiei collées aux siennes...

Tout s'ensuivit rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Botan entra les interrompant.

-C'est une urgence ! Cria-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kurama en soupirant.

-Koenma fait une dépression, il laisse les affaires du royaume en plan et refuse de sortir de sa chambre, Kurama, tu dois m'aider !

-Hé, attend une minute toi ! Pourquoi Kurama devrait partir ! On avait déjà prévu quelque chose ce soir !! Ce coup-ci, c'était Hiei qui s'interposait, hors de question de laisser le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts lui filer entre les doigts !

-Dois-je vous rappeller que si vous êtes exempts de toute sanction c'est grâce à Koenma ?! Dit Botan d'un ton légèrement menacant et le regard lourd de sous entendus.

-Hn...

-Hiei, nous ne perdons rien à aller voir, n'est-ce pas ?

La guide célest fit monter Kurama et Hiei sur sa rame et ils prirent la route des voies célestes...

PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER !! T-T

Hiei : J'vais m'gêner !!

Kurama : Riiin... *sort son Rose Whip*

Promis vous pourrez vous amusez plus dans la suite de l'histoire, PAS TAPEEEEEEEEEER T-T

Koenma : Et pourquoi je ferai une dépression d'abord ?!

Parce que ! C'est pour faire avancer l'histoire alors tais-toi et va déprimer ! Salle gosse !! è_é

Koenma : ...

Kurama : Bon, mais la suite a intérêt à rattraper cette coupure hein ?!

Hiei : Sinon... *commence à défaire son bandage*

Compris ^^'

HUM, enfin bon, voilà cher lecteurs ceci est juste la mise en place de toute l'histoire, je vais tenter d'étoffer ça et d'améliorer, si quelque chose doit être changé, dites-le moi ;) J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé(e)s=)


	3. La dépression de Koenma

_Titre : Un bonbon et des plaisirs._

_Auteur : Rinnoyue_

_Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho_

_Genre : Yaoi_

_Couple : Hiei X Kurama_

_Disclaimer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur. Je ne fais que les utiliser et les mettre en scène dans un autre contexte._

_Note 1 : premier essai sur Yu Yu Hakusho, après avoir lu pas mal de texte de kaneda26._

_Note 2 : Merci Kitsune, tes reviews m'ont fait plaisir ^-^ J'avais justement pas le moral ce soir et puis tu es arrivé(e?) sur ton cheval blanc tel(le) un chevalier =p HUM du calme Rin, du calme ^^' Bon tout ça pour te dire merci, je remercie aussi mon betâ reader que je ne citerai pas ^^_

_Note 3 : Ici apparaîtra peut-être un second couple, tout dépendra de mon inspiration ;)_

**Chapitre Trois.**

Botan, Hiei et Kurama arrivèrent dans le monde céleste, ils se posèrent en douceur sur le balcon qui attenait la fenêtre de la chambre de Koenma qui était étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond et des larmes coulant sur son visage, il était sous sa forme adulte qui lui allait bien mieux que sa forme enfantine.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ? Interrogea Kurama tout en s'affairant autour du jeune homme brun.

-Euh... A peu près depuis vôtre départ, je crois... Répondit Botan l'air gêné.

-Hn. Hiei se sentait mal à l'aise face au seigneur des cieux dans cet état.

-Hiei, tu peux aller avec Botan chercher Yusuke, Kuwabara et Yukina ?

-Hn.

-Toujours aussi éloquent, dit Kurama en riant.

-Bon, on y va hein Kurama, fais attention à Koenma... Dit Botan inquiète pour son seigneur.

Koenma et Kurama se retrouvèrent seuls, Koenma prit alors la parole :

-Je ne comprends rien... Il avait posé le bras sur ses yeux et soupirait.

-Moi, je comprends. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Kurama.

-Tu y comprends quoi à tout ça, toi ?! Dit Koenma en se relevant rapidement et s'approchant du jeune Yohkai.

-Tu es amoureux. Répondit le Yhoko, son sourire ne le quittant pas. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait appeler Yusuke, Kuwabara et Yukina. Tu agis ainsi depuis que nous sommes partis, ça signifie donc que l'un d'entre nous te manque et tu n'as pas réagit à la présence de Hiei, ni à la mienne, ça ne peut être que l'un des trois autres.

Koenma ne répondit pas et commença à réfléchir à ce que lui avait expliqué le Yohko, il avait peut-être raison, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était peut être le seigneur des cieux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer !  
Pendant ce temps, le Yohko s'affairait aux fourneaux célestes afin de nourrir le jeune homme brun qui ne semblait pas vraiment en forme.

Sur l'entre fait, Hiei revint, suivi de Botan portant Yusuke et Yukina sur sa rame et une tornade rousse entra dans la pièce.  
_  
-T'aurais quand même pu prévoir un moyen de monter jusqu'ici, espèce de nain pyromane !_

-_Ta gueule, sale ningen._ Hiei ayant été interrompu était de mauvaise humeur et désirait vraiment que toute cette histoire se termine au plus vite afin de reprendre là ou il s'en était arrêté quelques temps plus tôt avec le Yohko.

Kurama sortit de la chambre en plein durant la dispute et le silence se fit dès qu'ils le virent.

-Eh bien mes amis j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit celui-ci.

-La bonne en premier ! Dit Botan sans demander l'avis de ses compagnons.

-Dans ce cas, la dépression de Koenma est dûe au fait qu'il soit amoureux.

-Et la mauvaise ? Interrogea Hiei, le regard lourd.

-Il ne peut être amoureux que de Yusuke, Kuwabara ou Yukina.

-Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Botan naïvement.

-Eh bien... Soit il aura Hiei sur le dos, soit il est homosexuel... Dit-il dirigeant son regard vers la jeune qu'il avait devinée amoureuse du seigneur.

-Ha... He bien.... C'est lui que ça concerne, non ? Dit-elle en se passant la main derrière la tête, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai aucune attirance envers Koenma-sama... Dit d'un air gêné la demoiselle des glaces.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, Yukina, vous allez, tour à tour, entrer dans cette chambre, j'y ai placé une plante de type "capteur" elle captera les changements d'aura de Koenma et je serai en mesure de vous dire de qui il est amoureux. Précisa le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ils entrèrent tour à tour, comme conseillé par Kurama, Yukina la première, le seigneur était indifférent face à elle, ce qui la rassura. Ensuite Kuwabara, le seigneur n'en avait que faire mais appréciait sa force pour un humain. En dernier Yusuke, là un changement s'effectua.  
Kurama se tourna vers la porte qu'il ferma à clé. Il se tourna vers ses amis leur intimant l'ordre de ne pas les déranger, rangeant la clé dans sa poche il prit Hiei par la main et l'emmena dans une des chambres du palais céleste.  
Botan ramena la demoiselle des glaces dans le Ningenkai où elle retrouva avec plaisir Thoya, qu'elle adorait. Ensuite, la jeune femme au kimono rose remonta en direction du palais céleste où elle s'endormit comme une masse, sa rame dans les bras, telle une peluche pour un enfant.

Aie, aie AIEUH T.T KURAMA, HIEI ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ T-T *s'enfuit en courant* Oups ^^'

Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ^^' Excusez-moi mais je suis.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *esquive un dragon formé de flammes* poursuivie *esquive une épée végétale* par vos chibi préférés !! *farfouille, farfouille* TENNEZ ! *Mets une peluche de Hiei dans les bras de Kurama et une de Kurama dans ceux de Hiei* Pfiouuuu, ils sont calmés ^^'

Kurama : Rin, c'est mignon ça *__*

Hiei : hn... *.*

fhuhuhuhuhu, ils vont me foutre la paix avec ça ^^' Bon comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça peut aller à part quelques petits soucis et les poursuites habituelles entre nos chibi préférés et moi ^^' HUM, bon, bref ! Mon idée vous plaît ? Si vous avez des idées de couples ou de manga/anime à propos duquel je pourrai faire une fiction, dites le moi... En review =p Je remercie encore une fois Kitsune et mon betâ reader ^^

Yusuke : pourquoi j'serai amoureux de l'autre empaffé de seigneur Koenma, moi ?!

J'ai pas dit que tu l'étais *petit auréole au dessus de la tête de Rin et sourire angélique*

Yusuke : non mais tu le sous entends !!

Koenma : Yu-chan... *fait un énorme sourire*

Yusuke : Oui, ma chan ? *fait un sourire éclatant*

HUM... ^^ Et après ils osent encore râler ;p

Voila, bonne journée ou soirée à tous. Laissez vos appréciations en review, vous savez le bouton en bas à gauche ;)


	4. La fin

Titre : Un bonbon et des plaisirs.

Auteur : Rinnoyue

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Hiei X Kurama et d'autres ;p

Disclaimer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur. Je ne fais que les utiliser et les mettre en scène dans un autre contexte.

Note 1 : premier essai sur Yu Yu Hakusho, après avoir lu pas mal de texte de kaneda26.

Note 2 : Merci à mon bêta Reader. =)

Chapitre quatre.

Hieï et Kurama étaient dans la chambre de Kurama, que lui avait attribuée Botan.

-Hieï... Je voudrais savoir ce que voulait dire ce baiser avant que nous ne soyons... "Interrompus" par Botan...

- ...

-Ton éloquence m'étonnera toujours.

Kurama avait dit ceci avec le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son vis à vis et l'embrassa, doucement et puis, ensuite, avec bien plus de passion. Ils s'arrêterent à bout de souffle.

La nuit était douce et chaude, les vêtements s'étaient rapidement éparpillés sur le sol, sans un bruit, doucement, deux êtres se découvraient dans l'intimité et la douce chaleur de cette nuit qui resterait à jamais gravée en leur mémoire respective.

Quelques chambres plus loin, Koenma et Yusuke en faisait de même.

Botan, elle, décida de draguer Zin, le Démon du Vent. Usant de ses meilleurs atouts, ils finirent ensemble.

Yukina et Thoya finirent par s'avouer leur amour.

Kuwabara se retrouva seul mais il était heureux pour ses amis.

---------------------------

Quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une soirée organisée par Yusuke. Yukina, Thoya, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Zin, Kurama et Hieï parlaient ensemble, riant de tout et de rien.

Kurama prit un bonbon à la fraise, ce qui lui valu de se le faire voler par Hieï.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Kurama dit :

-Décidément, tu aimes toujours autant les bonbons, Hieï.

Ils s'échangèrent tous deux un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

~Fin.~

Note de fin : Et oui, Un bonbon et des plaisirs est finie =) Mais proposez-moi vos idées ! Quel que soit le thème, je me ferai un plaisir d'en faire des histoires !! =)  
J'espère que cette fic' vous a plu ! Je vais bientôt éditer une fic' bien plus personnelle ! Mettant en scène des personnages créés par moi =) Inspirés de certaines de mes connaissances ! Laissez-moi vos opinions, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours constructifs =).

Voilà, à la prochaine !


End file.
